pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW144: The Dream Continues!
is the 45th and final episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis Another journey comes to a close, but memories and friendships will always last forever. Ash's journey through the Unova region has come to a well-deserved close. He returns to Pallet Town with his new friend Alexa from the Kalos region. Team Rocket is called back to headquarters and despite their numerous failures, Giovanni assigns Jessie, James and Meowth to infiltrate and conquer the Kalos region, but not before one last heist at Professor Oak's lab. Can Ash repel the attack? And a new journey for Ash will soon begin. Episode Plot As Alexa and Ash travel, they find a lot of Kanto-native Pokémon. Ash soon finds Pallet Town, which Alexa recognizes as the place where Ash's dream of becoming a Pokémon Master was born. As they go through Pallet Town, Ash decides to go to the lab, where his Pokémon wait. Alexa reminds him his mother is worried and is waiting for him. She decides to go on her own to the lab, so Ash runs back to his house. Ash runs to his house and greets Mimey, who takes him into the house. Delia, Ash's mom, comes to the living room, greeting his son. Ash's mom asks for the laundry, seeing his backpack has been worn off. Ash admits he gave his best, but couldn't win the Unova League. Ash goes to his room and places his Unova Badges on the shelf. Delia admits she is preparing a special dinner for themselves, Alexa and Prof. Oak. Ash, after drinking a cup of tea, runs to Prof. Oak's lab to meet his Pokémon. Alexa documents Prof. Oak's speech, as he tells there are many Pokémon living close to his lab, and should disagreements arise, he has Bulbasaur to count on. Alexa studies Ash's Bulbasaur, while Ash is coming to the lab. Ash goes to greet Prof. Oak, but gets trampled upon his 30 Tauros. Ash stands up and greets Bulbasaur, who meets up with Pikachu. Ash wonders where Tracey is, but Prof. Oak recalls he was invited by Misty to go to Cerulean City's Gym. Alexa is astounded to hear Prof. Oak and Tracey take care of all the Pokémon. Prof. Oak admits while he is known as a researcher, even he has not encountered every single Pokémon known. Prof. Oak meets Helioptile, admitting he hasn't seen it before, but Helioptile is too afraid and electrocutes Oak. Prof. Oak admits he also met and rode Gogoat. Ash asks did he meet Noivern. Alexa, per Prof. Oak's wish, sends out Noivern. Prof. Oak is excited and studies Noivern, but gets hit by its Boomburst. Ash points out Noivern is powerful, but Noivern bites his head. To calm Noivern down, Alexa feeds it with a Spelon berry and calls it back. Prof. Oak admits to understand a Pokémon, one needs to witness its power. Suddenly, Prof. Oak's Rotom appears, for Oak had caught it to write an article about its forms. Ash decides to stay here to meet up with the rest of his Pokémon. Bulbasaur uses Solar Beam, launching it into the sky, making a firework-like effect, to gather all Pokémon. Ash sends out Charizard, Pignite, Snivy, Oshawott and Scraggy. Ash praises all his Pokémon for battling in the Unova League, and even if they didn't win the League, the entire journey made them stronger. Ash looks up to the sun and remembers all of his friends, knowing they, as him, are doing their very best to fulfill their dreams. Ash renews his promise to become the Pokémon Master and hopes to realize it, with the help of his Pokémon. Seeing Helioptile, Ash knows there are still many Pokémon he hasn't met yet. Helioptile is startled and runs to Alexa. Seeing they finished their interview, Ash asks Alexa questions about the Kalos region, deciding to visit the region. Suddenly, they are hit by Will-O-Wisp, as Team Rocket appears. James praises Yamask for the attack and calls him back. Ash and Pikachu are angry when Team Rocket never quits. Team Rocket, however, don't feel like taking a break and are planning to steal Pikachu and the other Pokémon in the lab. Meowth presses buttons, activating the balloon's weapon system. However, with Pikachu and Charizard, along with Ash's Unova team together, they launch their attacks, blasting Team Rocket off, who wanted to do something nice for the boss. Ash thanks his Pokémon for protecting everyone. At Ash's house, Ash's mother is sewing some clothes. At Team Rocket HQ, Giovanni praises Team Rocket for defeating Team Plasma. Jessie, James and Meowth are touched, but are asked what they did after that. Team Rocket laughs, for they don't have any evidence. Giovanni is disgusted, but Meowth persuades they caught a lot of Pokémon that aren't from Kanto, as Jessie and James give Yamask, Frillish, Woobat and Amoonguss to Giovanni. After the meeting, Team Rocket is sad they left all their Pokémon to the boss. However, Meowth intends to find the place where their enemy will go to, allowing them to catch Pikachu there. Jessie and James praise his plan, but hears an old friend. At his house, Ash admits he will go to Kalos tomorrow. Ash admits his dream to become the Pokémon Master compels him to challenge the Kalos League. Oak encourages him, while Alexa tells him he'd have to start out by challenging her younger sister's Gym. Ash's mom leaves, making Oak and Alexa nervous, thinking they said too much. However, Delia comes back, with new clothes for Ash. Ash thanks his mother for sewing new clothes, since she knew that was coming. Delia wishes Ash luck on the journey. Team Rocket overheard that on the roof, planning on learning the location of Kalos region and beat their enemy to it. Team Rocket is glad they get another chance, supported by their old friend, Wobbuffet. Team Rocket leaves on their balloon, towards Kalos. Ash, in his bed, cannot sleep, wondering what Kalos is like. He thanks Pikachu for being by his side all the time. Ash vows to become stronger and stronger. Next day, at the airport, Delia anticipates a call from Ash once he comes to Kalos, while Prof. Oak wants to hear about new Ash's Pokémon. Delia admires she has sewn for Ash, while Alexa promises she will get him to Kalos safely. As Oak and Delia see the airplane flying off, Delia wishes her son luck in Kalos. Next Time... A New Beginning! In the end, Delia returns home and places a picture of Ash and all his Pokémon at the lab. Quotes :"That's enough! All right, get ready, gang! Give them everything you've got!" - Ash :"Aw. And here we were only trying to do something nice for the boss." - Jessie :"What do we get? The toss." - James :"Mmmm another loss!" - Meowth :(in thoughts) Kalos Region here I come! - Ash :And so, as Ash bids farewell to Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, the Kalos Region awaits with the promise of new and thrilling adventures. With the dream of Pokémon mastery stronger than ever, Ash and Pikachu are off again as their journey continues. - Narrator Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Zekrom (JP), Bulbasaur (US) **This is the only time Ash announces the "Who's that Pokémon?" eyecatch. *This episode is the series finale of Pokémon the Series: Black and White. **Also, like the last three series finales they show Next Time... A New Beginning instead of the usually To Be Continued in the end of every episode. *This was the only time Gary, May and Max made an appearance in the Best Wishes Saga, but in a fantasy. *Team Rocket starts using their original motto as Unova theme instead of the Sinnoh theme when they say it. *Jessie's Wobbuffet returns after being on hiatus throughout the Best Wishes series due to not being a Unova-native Pokémon. *Similar to Hoenn Alone!, Ash leaves Kanto and boards onto a vehicle (a ship) to reach the next region. *This is the last episode to have John Loeffler, David Wolfert, and Manny Corallo's background scores in the dub. Starting with the Kalos saga, all three would be replaced by Ed Goldfarb and Akhil Gopal. Dub edits *The post-credit scene in which Delia puts back the photo was cut in the dub. Gallery Ash visits his room BW144 2.jpg Ash places his Unova Badges on the shelf BW144 3.jpg Ash meets up with Bulbasaur BW144 4.jpg Prof. Oak gets electrocuted by Helioptile BW144 5.jpg Oak rode Gogoat BW144 6.jpg Prof. Oak studies Noivern BW144 7.jpg Noivern is about to launch Boomburst BW144 8.jpg Ash is reminded about his rival, Gary, and Misty, the first person he met on the journey BW144 9.jpg Ash thinks of Brock, now a doctor, and Prof. Oak's assistant, Tracey, who is a watcher BW144 10.jpg Ash remembers the Coordinators, May and Dawn, and May's brother, Max, as well BW144 11.jpg Ash wonders about Iris and Cilan, his last companions BW144 12.jpg Ash and Pikachu are surrounded by flames BW144 13.jpg Team Rocket's weapons on their balloon BW144 14.jpg Ash's Pokémon blast Team Rocket off BW144 15.jpg Team Rocket is touched the boss praised them BW144 16.jpg Team Rocket hear an old friend BW144 17.jpg Delia has sewn new clothes for Ash BW144 18.jpg Team Rocket intends on going to Kalos as well BW144 19.jpg Ash and Pikachu promise to get stronger, in the Kalos region BW144 20.jpg Ash and Pikachu fly off to Kalos, to a new adventure }} Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga